It's a quiet thing
by Butterfly81
Summary: For Rachel it's a quiet thing to be in love...especially with a certain Quinn Fabray. Happy Ending...sorta. One shot!


**AN: Just a small oneshot. I dont even know how this idea came to me. I just laid down on my carpet in my lil room. With my childhood stars shining the dark, and it came to me.**  
**nooo...It is not weird, i find it relxaing, despite what my friends think of it. I hope you like this story. english is not my native language so keep that in mind. And any gramma errors or such are on moi. :) **

I am not who you think I am. I'm not what you want me to be. I am just, me. I'm the girl who loves the forbidden creature. I'm the shadow that keeps watching her from the corners of this place. I'm a stranger to her, nothing but what she thinks as a silly girl that's intrigued by musicals. I'm someone who daily slips notes into her locker, pretending to be from her boyfriend. Despite the smiles she gets from reading them in the morning, I am pretty confident that she knows it's not from him. I am Rachel Berry who lives with two amazing fathers and who has fallen head over heels for Quinn Fabray.

This is the part where you go "I'm so screwed, someone's gonna slushy me to death if they ever found out" At first it freaked the Barbra out of me. But then I realized something when I was listening to my dearest Idol Barbra Streisand's magnificent voice in "it's a quiet thing."

"_You think you'd hear a choir singing But it's a quiet thing"  
_Nobody needs to know about this, this could be between you and me. If you promise to keep it a secret. Hey! Don't look at me like that, I have every right to be cautious!  
Where was I? Oh right. This morning something happened, to say I was terrified is an understatment. Just hear me out.

A locker door slams shut and echoes loudly through the school hall, despite the students voices filling the place. I'm about to look for the source of this when I see my own locker close shut out of nowhere. I'm too shocked to response or to react because Quinn is standing in front of me with arms crossed over her chest. Her posture is clearly telling anyone who walks by to not interfere whatever she has planned. I bit my lip terrified of this. Just relax, breathe in breathe out. Remember your breathing excercise.  
"What are you doing?" a confused Quinn asks.

Ok no wonder she's confused, this is panting not breathing normally, get it right! Just close your mouth and breathe out of your nose. I cough. What the hell was that! How come I cant breathe out of m…

"I never thought i'd say this but could you just stop breathing for a second Berry!"

… I suppose I could do that?

"I know" She says.

Yes we all have some kind of knowledge about things, but huh?

"Huh?" I say utterly confused.

"I know about the notes, and the solo you requested from Mr. Schue."

Ooooh… The chance of a solo she had wished for the first time was rejected by Mr. Schue. Unfortunately for the side of me that adored the girl had felt frustrated by the glee coach. Wasn't he that said everyone deserved a chance? What a hypocrite, but I managed to get my way as I always do. The day after he announced the news for the entire glee club. Quinn Fabray had gotten her first solo.  
WAIT A MINUTE! Did she say notes? She knows…she knows. SHE KNOWS!

"Berry?"

Somebody say something! Pull it together, what kind of actress are you if you can't even control yourself.

"You know…" I say feeling the proffessional side of me make an appearence.

"I wish you would have told me sooner…" she says looking down at her feet.

"Why? You hate me. You've said it yourself. In fact everyone does, could you imagine what would have happened if i'd told you…if i'd told you about my feelings? I wouldn't even be an outcast anymore. I'd be nothing. Nothing Quinn, can you imagine that?"  
She tries to cut in but I beat her to the punch.

"Because lets face it, you would have told every single living soul in this hell hole." I finish my point of view. It's the truth as I know it. I've fallen for the girl who hates the guts out of me. Great…

"I wish you would've told me sooner." She repeats again before she continues.

"Sam kept taking all the credit for them and foolish enough of me I fell for it, thinking that maybe we were more than a plastic barbie couple that ruled this place and that maybe just maybe…he was something else, something more. When I realized it was you…those notes just changed. How could the girl I had tortured, humilated and loathed more than anything else feel this way about me? How can you feel this and yet be quiet about it?" Her arms are hanging loosely at the sides of her, as if she's too amazed with this fact to move, that she simply just have to release all the strings that holds her straight in her body.

I don't know. I'm confused. Is she saying that she's mad or that she's ok with this?

Instead I answer her question.

"_You think you'd hear a choir singing But it's a quiet thing_"

She laughs with that adorable smile plastered on her face. I'm confused again. It's funny how she has that effect on me. I look around and notice that we're the only ones left. It is very quiet.

"We're late for class" I whisper…it feels like the thing to do when it's oh so quiet.

Quinn nods before she straightens her posture and turns to leave. But before she does that she grants my wish.

"Keep slipping those notes in Berry, but this time…sign them with a star wont you."

Yes…_"You think you'd hear a choir singing But it's a quiet thing"_

**Feedbacks? write whatever you wish to, If you have any opinions or tips for my writing pls do post them. Anyway hope you liked it. * Runs of to my shiny stars ***


End file.
